Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the high-speed conversion of polar coordinate radar data into Cartesian coordinate display data. In particular, it relates to a technique for minimizing the spoking, or gaps, that occur in radar display images due to differences in the resolutions of the radar and the display at different areas of the display. The invention is accomplished through the production of an aggregate radial scan pattern that is adapted to vary in accordance with the resolution of the display as a function of a plurality of hyperbolically-based resolution boundaries.